in new hopes
by koru
Summary: new character i made up for jla the animated series, so if yer wanderin were iris is ya wont find her.


Ch.1 accidents happen  
  
  
  
Emma glair was a normal teen in high-school. She had a normal life in a small residential town on the out-skirts of main.she loved her small town school, and her friends. After school each day while she waited for her mom to pick her up , she'd wait in the computer lab and use the equipment. She loved being around computers , so much so that she got into building them, not to mention programming. She would bring her bag into the lab and sit at the middle computer and use the adobe program that was on the computer.   
  
"Man I wish that they had a higher edition of this program, this is almost getting monotonous…" she'd say every time she sat down to the system.   
  
One of the days after school, she did the usual, get her books, and head to the lab. She reached the lab and sat at the middle computer, the school always leaves the computers on, and began to use the adobe program. Up popped a warning box, "this system has caused an eror, if your computer keeps experiencing theses problems, please reboot the system." she clicked the "X" at the corner of the box, and continued. Three minutes later the box popped up again, and did so every three minutes after, this of course frustrated Emma. The last tim she clicked it , it didn't shut down. Instead another popped up , and another, and another till the screen was full of the warning. This started to scare her, warnings arent saposed to do that. She pushed her chair back a little, smoke came from the monitor, then a blast followed as the computer exploded. She shielded her eyes and fell back. The emergency fire sprinklers came on and dowsed the flames that had erupted from the monitor. Emma stepped back and tripped on the chair shed been sitting in. she fell back on the monitor behind her. The water had soked the computer,and as she fell onto the tower , a surge of electricity fluctuated through her body. When she fell she hit her head on the edge of the tower. This should've surely killed her.  
  
She abruptly sat up. Her head pounded. She proped her arm up on her lap as she lay in what seemed to be a hostpital. She raised her head slightly and peered at her surroundings. She tried to get up out of the bed. As soon as she stood up she fell back down. When she tried to stand up the blood rushed from her head and made her dizzy. She put herself back in the bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Emma...Emma." a voice seemed to come from no where.   
  
Emmas head began to pound harder as the voice spoke. She grabbed her throbbing cranium and started screamming. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. She through her covers off, and sat up once again. She felt very restless. She put her hands back on the bed and clenched the sheets. She squeezed them so hard that her her hands, almost started to bleed.  
  
" WHOSE THERE!!!...WHY ARE YOU HURTTING ME!!..." she screemed into the empty room.  
  
"Iam you emma. And you are me. So to speak. Do you remember anything about last week emma?" the voice said in a deep feminen voice.  
  
"Only that josse and ross got expelled and I passed my lit test with a 93%, WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME!! WHERE ARE YOU, HOW COME I CANT SEE YOU!!"  
  
" Close your eyes emma, you'll be able to see me," the voice said calmly. "Now when you close you your eyes what do you see?"  
  
"I see a figure, a human figure. Is.. is that you?"  
  
"Yes emma, that's me. Last week you were in an acident and have been in acomatose since. I was born then. "  
  
" how,..." Emma said oppening her eyes.  
  
She looked over at the water that sat on the end table on her right. The liquid inside the glass began to vibrate, and the glass lifted of the end table.her eyes grew big in amazement, but soon the glass shatterd and the water stained the bed.  
  
"howd I do that, that's, not something that happens...usually."   
  
"With my arrival, the powers that had laid dorment in you were awakend, and you have just witnessed a mere fraction of its magnitude."  
  
"I've never had powers why would they show up when I was hurt?"  
  
"Maybe the tramma of the incident caused it to surface, any way you must now learn how to use your powers , so that you can master your skill of E.S.P and telekinesis."  
  
"Yes, I shall learn, and I shall master it,"  
  
A nurse walking by the door heard her talking to something and she pierd into the room, but to her surprise no one was present. She had a blank look on her face, and asked Emma if she was alright. Emma responded with a simple yes and the nurse was on her way. The nurse went to the doctor and reported on the girl. The doctor went into emmas room and flipped on the light. Emma squinted as the flash of brightness shown across the room. The doctor looked at the mess around her, the glass on the right side of the bed, with the water stain on the sheets, her blacked half on the bed half off, Emma looked as if she had been drenched from swet.  
  
"Well look whose up, do you feel alright? Would you like another glass of water?" he asked.  
  
" yes, I feel fine, why wouldn't I feel fine, im a perfectly sane human being of course im fine," this statement was a bit cureous to the doctor, " …. and yes I would like another glass of water, im parched."  
  
" well ok then, ill send a stuward in here to clean up that mess and ill be back with you water. Just let me know if you need anything else." he said as he headed to the door, "…oh and your parents are here to see you, they've been so terribly worried about you, you gave them, quite a 'shock' (chuckle chuckle)"  
  
"why was he laughing, and why did he emphasise 'Shock'?"  
  
" you see you were, thought to have been electrocuted. So hence his crude sense of humor."  
  
" Ah,... But when he said parents that upset me, you see I have no parents, how could they be here, unless he means my aunt and step uncle?"  
  
" I know, yes, he probly just meant your leagle guardians."  
  
" I realized something, I never cought your name?"  
  
" what name do you want me to have, itd only be proper for the host to name me,"  
  
"well lessee...june,..no,....hmm...neva, neva sounds like a reasonable name to me."  
  
" Neva it is." 


End file.
